Forbidden Affairs
by Kaesekuchen
Summary: Der Kampf ist vorbei, Voldemort besiegt und in der Zaubererwelt geht wieder alles seinen alten Gang. Hermione bestreitet nun ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, dass ihr eine der schwersten Prüfungen aufgibt. Es gilt sich zu entscheiden...
1. Neue Schülerin, neue Herausforderung

Kapitel 1

Hermione erinnerte sich noch gut an ihren ersten Tag in Hogwarts, der mittlerweile schon einige Zeit zurück lag. Wie aufgeregt sie damals war als man ihnen den sprechenden Hut aufsetzte um herauszufinden in welches Haus man kommen würde. Seit dieser Zeit hatte sich so einiges verändert.

Sie war lange nicht mehr das kleine strebsame Mädchen von früher, sie war jetzt eine junge Frau! Immerhin, diesen Sommer wurde sie endlich 18 Jahre alt und somit volljährig. Langsam drehte sich Hermione in ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors um, als ihr Blick auf ihren neuen Wecker fiel. "Mist!", stieß sie hervor und flog aus dem Bett. Hecktisch zog Hermione ihre Schuluniform an, als ihr der neue Zauberspruch einfiel, den sie extra für solche Situationen gelernt hatte. Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und mit einem Wort war sie fix und fertig zum gehen. Höchste Zeit wie Hermione bei einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. Auch wenn in Hogwarts einiges anders war als in der Muggelwelt, Pünktlichkeit waren hier wie dort gefragt.

Sie rannte den Korridor entlang. Harry und Ron, die sonst immer auf sie warteten waren auch nicht mehr da, was ihr das Zeichen gab, dass sie wirklich spät dran war. Das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war aber immer noch, dass Hermione in der ersten Stunde Unterricht bei Professor Snape hatte und der zog einem, vor allem wenn man von Gryffindor war, gerne mal so einige Hauspunkte ab. Leise öffnete sie die schwere Holztüre. Professor Snape war nicht zu sehen, aber Hermione hörte wie er ganz nah bei der Türe am Projektor stand und im Unterrichtsbuch blätterte. In der Hoffnung nicht bemerkt zu werden schlich sie sich an ihren Platz neben Harry. Der knuffte sie in die Seite und lächelte verschmitzt, "Du schuldest mir was!". Hermione seufzte. Harry und sie hatten vor ein paar Tagen gewettet, als er wie sooft mal wieder zu spät kam, dass sie es schaffen würde eine Woche lang nie zu spät zu kommen. "Muss ich wohl..", flüsterte Hermione zurück. "Heute einmal zu spät Miss Granger?", erschrocken drehte sie sich zur Seite und sah Professor Snape direkt neben ihr stehen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl er sei ein Phantom, dass einfach so auftaucht und wieder verschwindet. Er schritt nach vorne, sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte hinterher. Heute hatte er anscheinend einen guten Tag, da er ihr bis jetzt noch keine Punkte abgezogen hatte. Hermione öffnete ihr Buch. "Welche Seite?", flüsterte sie Harry zu um nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. "Seite 394!", Snape fixierte Hermione mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen, "Für ihr zu spät kommen, Miss Granger, muss ich ihnen leider noch 5 Hauspunkte abziehen.". Wie sie es hasste. Er war wohl einer der schlimmsten Lehrer hier an der Schule und deshalb auch nicht sonderlich beliebt. Frustriert schlug sie die Seite auf. Draco, der eine Bank neben ihr und Harry saß ließ eine Nachricht als kleinen Papiervogel getarnt zu ihnen rüberfliegen. Sie landete vor Hermione auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite ihres Buches. Sie drehte sich zu Draco hin und schaute ihn genervt an, bevor sie sich seiner Nachricht zuwand. Bestimmt war es wieder etwas total belangloses wie immer. Leise knisterte das Papier als Hermione die Nachricht öffnete. Gerade als sie anfangen wollte sie zu lesen schlugen Snapes Hände auf ihren Tisch. Er stützte sich daran ab und lehnte sich ganz nah zu mir nach vorne. "Passen sie auf, Miss Granger!". Langsam glitt sein Blick an ihr herunter auf ihre Hände und das Stückchen Papier, das sie hielt. Ein seltsamer Schauer durchfuhr Hermione als er sie so musterte. Er riss ihr das Papier aus der Hand und zerknüllte es, als er sich wieder der Klasse zuwand. Der Rest der Stunde verlief weitgehend normal. Hermione konzentrierte sich darauf nicht wieder aufzufallen und schaffte es auch. Mit einem dumpfen Gräusch schloss sie ihr schweres Buch, als der Unterricht endlich zu Ende war. Hermione seufzte leise, als sie Professor Snape vor ihrem Tisch bemerkte. "Für ihr schlechtes Benehmen muss ich ihnen heute leider eine Strafarbeit aufgeben, Miss Granger.", Snape schaute sie von oben herab an. Er musterte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen und ein leichtes Grinsen begann seine Lippen zu umspielen, "Drei Seiten über die heutige Stunde." . "Aber..", protestierte Hermione. "Soll ich noch mehr Hauspunkte abziehen für ihr unangemessenes Verhalten?", Snape funkelte sie wütend an und Hermione beschloss vorerst ihren Mund zu halten. Sie war mittlerweile ganz alleine im Raum, zusammen mit Professor Snape. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und ging. Was war heute nur mit mir los? Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Zuerst verschlafe ich und dann passieren mir auch noch solche Sachen im Unterricht. "Hey Hermione!", Harry riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, "Hast du noch Ärger bekommen?". "Ich muss eine Strafarbeit schreiben..", meinte sie beklommen. Wenn sie sich die Sache noch einmal überlegte fand sie es nur noch ungerechter.

Raven (Lucere) streckte ihren Hals in Richtung Sonne. Auch wenn sie die Wärme nicht spüren konnte liebte sie es sich von den Strahlen in ein helles Licht tauchen zu lassen. Eine unbeschreibliche Freude erfüllte sie als sie auf das große Tor zuschritt. Wann war es das letzte Mal her als sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts als Schülerin streifte und sich den Kopf über die bevorstehenden Prüfungen zerbrach? Eine Ewigkeit, wenn nicht noch länger.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen ließ Raven erst einmal ihre Koffer stehen und schaute sich um. Es war tatsächlich alles noch wie damals.

"Raven!", ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als ein Zauberer mit langem weißen Bart und offenen Armen auf sie zu kam. Er trug eine halbmondförmige Brille die ihm jedoch schon halb die Nase heruntergerutscht war. Von seinen wissenden Augen strahlte eine Wärme und Freundlichkeit aus, der man sich nur schwer entziehen konnte.

"Albus", erwiderte Raven und ließ sich vom Schulleiter von Hogwarts ohne Widerstand in die Arme schließen.

"Es ist eine Ewigkeit her", freudestrahlend ließ Dumbledore von Raven ab.

"Oh ja das ist es...", entgegnete sie.

Auch wenn es nicht den Anschein hatte war Raven mindestens genauso alt wie Dumbledore. Sie war damals eine Klassenkameradin von ihm gewesen, seit ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts ist jedoch einiges passiert. Jetzt sah sie immer noch aus wie eine 18-jährige Schülerin.

Raven besaß eine sehr helle Haut die ihr ein besonderes aussehen verlieh. Niemand würde sie als bleich bezeichnen und kränklich sah ihre Blässe auch nicht aus. Sie erweckte eher den Anschein als sei Raven eine Porzellanpuppe die man mit äußerster Sorgfalt zu bandeln hätte. Ihre wunderschönen, schulterlangen Haare von damals besaßen jetzt Stufen und waren ordentlich nach außen geglättet. Sie trug ein schwarzes Haar- und Halsband aus Samt, passend zu ihrem kurzen, schwarz-weißen Kleid. Es gab sicher keine Person weit und breit die nicht stehen bleiben würde um sie anzusehen.

"Komm", Dumbledore legte einen Arm um Raven`s Schulter und führte sie in die Große Halle. Ganz vorne am Lehrertisch erkannte sie den alten, zerschlissenen Hut. Dank ihrer Freundschaft zu Dumbledore war es ihr erlaubt noch einmal die Schule besuchen zu dürfen.

Offiziell hatte Raven die Schule gewechselt. dies jedoch war nur ein Vorwand um die Tatsache zu verschleiern, dass Raven schon seit einigen Jahren eine Unsterbliche war, ein Vampir.

Gespannt ließ sie sich den sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf setzten der sofort "Syltherin" schrie.

"Na, wie es aussieht kommst du dieses Mal nach Slytherin", grinste Dumbledore und nahm den Hut an sich. Damals war sie in Gryffindor gewesen und hatte insgeheim gehofft auch dieses Mal dorthin zu kommen. Leider hatte sie in der Zeit als Vampir wohl einige der gryffindorschen Eigenschaften eingebüßt, was das töten von Muggeln wohl beinhaltete.

"Hermione bist du fertig, wir wollten doch noch zu Hagrid", drängte Harry der eben erst in die Bibliothek gestürmt war. "Sofort", genervt und ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen schrieb Hermione die letzten Sätze auf ihr Pergament. Endlich war sie fertig. Stolz hielt sie ihre fertige Arbeit in den Händen. Jetzt konnte Snape nichts mehr gegen sie sagen, diese Arbeit war schlichtweg perfekt.

"Hey...", Harry starrte Hermione an, als er bemerkte wie sie ihre fertige Arbeit musterte, "los jetzt!". Hermione musste ein lachen unterdrücken. Harry war in letzter Zeit sehr durch den Wind. Jetzt wo er sich nicht mehr um Voldemort kümmern musste traten andere Dinge in den Vordergrund und ein Hauptgrund war wohl Ginny, die Schwester von Ron. Harry zog Hermione hinter sich her aus der Bibliothek. "Hey!", rief sie, als ihr ein Blatt ihres Strafaufsatzes herunter fiel. "Entschuldige..", Harry kratze sich verlegen am Kopf und lies Hermione los. "Was ist eigentlich heute mit dir los?", fragte Hermione während sie ihr Blatt Pergament aufhob und vom Schmutz des Fußbodens befreite. "Weiß nicht", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verschmitzt. Hermione kannte diese Geste zu genüge und wusste sofort, dass irgendetwas positives zwischen Ginny und ihm vorgefallen war. Sie würde später Ginny fragen müssen, aber das hatte noch Zeit.

"Geh du schon mal vor Harry, wenn du`s nicht abwarten kannst zu Hagrid zu kommen", schlug Hermione, mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen, ihrem Freund vor. "Oh... okay", entgegnete Harry erstaunt. "Bis dann" lächelte er und ging schnellen Schrittes davon.

Jetzt hatte Hermione noch ein wenig Zeit sich ihren Aufsatz nochmals durchzulesen und auf eventuelle Fehler zu überprüfen.

Völlig in ihre Arbeit versunken schlenderte sie den Gang entlang und bemerkte nicht wie ihr jemand entgegen kam. Während sie las hielt sie die anderen Pergamentblätter zusammengerollt unter ihrem Arm fest bis eines runter rutschte und wieder zu Boden fiel.

"Ähm, du hast da was verloren", eine samtweiche Stimme ertönte hinter ihr und versetzte ihr einen leichten Schauer. Hermione schaute zu Boden und sah das Pergament neben ihre liegen. Sie beugte sich und hob es auf. "Danke", entgegnete sie freundlich und schaute ihr Gegenüber an.

Hermione konnte es nicht verhindern sie anzustarren. Diese Schülerin war etwa in ihrem Alter, jedoch hatte sie diese noch nie zuvor bemerkt. Sie trug die Slytherin Uniform als wäre sie extra nur für sie gemacht worden. Ihr schulterlanges, kastanienbraunes Haar umspielte ihr elfengleiches Gesicht. - Wie schön sie ist- schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die unbekannte Schülerin grinste leicht. "Hey, keine Ursache. Ich bin übrigens Raven Lucere. Hab vor kurzem die Schule gewechselt." "F..fr..freut mich", entgegnete Hermione mit zitternder Stimme. - Was ist nur mit mir los?- , langsam fasste sie sich wieder. "Ähm, ich bin Hermione Granger.". "Oh, wie ich sehe bist du eine Gryffindor. Ich mag Gryffindor.", Raven winkte leicht und ging dann an Hermione vorbei ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Verwirrt schaute Hermione Raven hinterher. - Seltsames Mädchen- schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Bevor Hermione zu Hagrid ging wollte sie noch ihren Strafaufsatz bei Snape abgeben. Niemand mochten ihn was auch kein Wunder war, Hermione jedoch konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape durch und durch fies war. Sicher besaß er irgendwo auch eine gute Seite und so war sie meist die einzigste die ihn verteidigte wenn Harry und Ron mal wieder schamlos über ihn abzogen.

Endlich kam sie am Klassenzimmer an, indem Snape sich bestimmt auf seine nächste Stunde vorbereitete. Gerade als Hermione anklopfen wollte bemerkte sie, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war und sich drinnen zwei Personen unterhielten. Langsam spähte sie durch einen Spalt hin durch und sah Snape und die neue Schülerin sich gegenüberstehen.

Es war kaum zu übersehen wie Snape Raven anschaute. Er schien von ihr genauso fasziniert zu sein wie Hermione. Trotz allem bemühte er sich seine Faszination nicht offen zur Schau zu stellen, was ihm auch teilweise gut gelang. Bis auf ein paar kleine Augenblicke verhielt er sich wie immer. Diese kurzen Momente jedoch jagten Hermione einen Schauer über den Rücken, den sie ließen Snape für einen kurzen Moment in einem völlig anderen Licht erscheinen. - Ich wünschte er würde mich einmal so ansehen - , erschocken von ihren eigenen Gedanken hastete Hermione einen Schritt zurück. - Was denke ich denn da??- Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus und schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Verwirrt ging Hermione davon und hielt dabei ihre Strafarbeit verkrampft in den Händen.


	2. Verwirrt oder doch verrückt?

Kapitel 2 - Verwirrt oder doch verrückt?

Hermione stand vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame und schrie ihr regelrecht dass Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors entgegen. Sie stolperte fast als sie durch das Porträtloch ins Innere schlich. - Hoffentlich ist jetzt niemand da - , schnellen Schrittes ging Hermione hin zu den Treppen die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führten, doch, als hätte sie es nicht schon gewusst, ertönte hinter ihr eine bekannte Stimme.

"Hermione, wo warst du denn? Dachte du kommst auch mit zu Hagrid?", Harry stand hinter ihr und bohrte regelrecht mit seinem fragenden Blick in ihren Nacken. "Hermione?", fragte er vorsichtig, als diese immer noch nicht antwortete. "Komm, wir spielen eine Runde Snape explodiert", ein fröhliches Lachen lag in Harrys Stimme, doch Hermione ignorierte es. "Jetzt nicht..!", antwortete sie barsch und stieg die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Ein leises Grummeln war noch zu hören bevor Hermione die Tür schloss. So früh war keines der Mädchen im Schlafsaal mit Ausnahme von Ginny, die wild in ihrer Truhe nach etwas zu suchen schien. "Hey Ginny", grüßte Hermione ihre Freundin und versuchte dabei so unbekümmert wie möglich zu klingen.

Ginny fuhr herum und hielt sich eine Hand an die Brust. "Meine Güter Hermione, hast du mich erschreckt!". Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Was hast du da in der Hand?", Ginny´s Blick war auf Hermiones Hand fixiert, die das Pergament mit dem Strafaufsatz immer noch fest umklammert hielt. "Ach das...", Hermione legte das Pergament auf ihrem Nachttisch ab, "Das ist meine Strafarbeit, die mir Snape aufgebrummt hat." Ginny verzog ihr Gesicht, "Die olle Fledermaus soll sich mal nicht so anstellen. Niemand außer Snape würde dir je eine Strafarbeit aufgeben". Verächtlich winkte sie ab und widmete sich wieder ihrer Truhe. "Sag mal...." begann Hermione zaghaft, "glaubst du, dass Snape schon mal verliebt war?".

Ginny richtete sich auf und starrte ihre Freundin an. "Snape und Liebe in einem Satz?", ein lautes prusten ertönte und Ginny lag lachend auf ihrem Bett. "Mensch Hermione, ich wusste nie, dass du so witzig bist!". "Das war kein Witz sondern ernst gemeint!!", entgegnete Hermione zornig. Erst jetzt hörte Ginny auf zu lachen und schaute Hermione an. "Sag bloß du hast eine Schwäche für unseren Tränkemeister", grinste sie nun und warf Hermione einen viel sagenden Blick zu. "Nie und nimmer!!!", Hermione hob abwehrend die Hände in die Luft und setzte das schockierteste Gesicht auf, dass sie kannte. Sie hatte nun zwar gesagt was sie sagen sollte, doch in ihrem Inneren war sie sich nicht mehr sicher ob das so wirklich stimmte.

"Hm..", entgegnete Ginny und fing an zu grübeln, "mich würde das allerdings auch interessieren. Immerhin, er ist ziemlich undurchschaubar...."

"Pass auf", begann Ginny wieder und ein unheilvolles Strahlen breitete sich in ihren Augen aus, "du kannst dich doch sicher noch erinnern als wir vor einer Weile mal eine Wette machen wollten und uns nichts einfiel, oder?"

Hermione musterte Ginny und wusste sofort, der Ton in ihrer Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes.

"Jaaah, das weiß ich noch..."

"Gut...", grinste Ginny, "JETZT hab ich eine Idee".

Ginny machte Hermione Angst, doch sie erwiderte nichts und wartete ab.

"In der Wette gewinnt diejenige, die es als erstes schafft Liebesgefühle in Snape hervorzurufen!", freuden strahlend und voller Tatendrang schaute sie Hermione an, diese jedoch schüttelte wehement den Kopf. "Das geht nicht Ginny.. überleg doch mal wir sind seine Schülerinnen und du bist ja noch nicht einmal volljährig! Außerdem..." Hermione holte tief Luft um ihre nächsten Argumente vorzubringen, "Außerdem ist es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Auch wenn ich der Überzeugung bin, dass Snape auch eine gute Seite hat, dass er sich verliebt....".

"Stop, stop, stop..", unterbrach sie Ginny. "Wer hat vorhin gefragt ob Snape wohl schon mal verliebt war?" Hermione drehte verlegen den Kopf zu Seite. "Überleg doch mal, das ist die Chance es zu testen!". "Aber...", entgegnete Hermione, "findest du es nicht gemein so mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen?". Ginny unterdrückte ein Lachen... "Ach was, der hält das aus!", grinste sie verschmitzt. "Was ist jetzt?", Ginny hob ihr erwartungsvoll die Hand entgegen.

Hermione wusste, dass es nicht richtig war und dass es viele unangenehme Dinge mit sich bringen würde und trotzdem ließ sie sich drauf ein. "Okay", antwortete sie und schlug in die Hand ihrer Freundin ein, "abgemacht.".

"Gut", strahlte Ginny, "morgen beginnt die Wette!".

Hermione bereute es schon jetzt doch irgendwie freute sie sich auch ein wenig. Jetzt konnte sie sich selbst beweisen, dass die Sache die heute vor dem Klassenzimmer passiert war nichts zu bedeuten hatte.

"Bevor ichs vergesse", Ginny drehte sich um und zeigte auf Hermione, "Liebestränke sind nicht erlaubt!". Beide fingen sie an zu lachen. Es tat einfach gut zu lachen, das merkte Hermione jedes mal aufs neue.

"Hey wie wärs, gehn wir noch runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten uns vor den Kamin? Ist viel gemütlicher als hier, meinst du nicht?", ein lächeln umspielte immer noch Ginny´s Lippen. "Gern", entgegnete Hermione und verließ zusammen mit ihr den Schlafsaal.

* * *

Unruhig wälzte sich Hermione von einer Seite zur andern. Eben war sie aus einem seltsamen Traum aufgewacht, der sie nicht mehr losließ und jetzt spukten auch noch die Gedanken an die Wette in ihrem Kopf herum.

- Ob ich es ernsthaft versuchen sollte? - Irgendwie konnte Hermione nicht glauben, dass Ginny die Sache mit der Wette ernst meinte, da sie sich ja auch an Snape ranmachen musste und im Gegensatz zu ihr kein einziges gutes Haar an ihm ließ. Jedenfalls machte Ginny immer gerne mit wenn Harry und Ron wieder eine Runde über Snape lästerten.

Hermione dachte an die Situation als sich Lupin in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte und Snape sich vor sie und die anderen gestellt hatte um sie zu beschützen.

Er war sicher nicht böse. Er war nur.... verbittert, das war alles.

Ein grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Vielleicht tat es ihm doch gut wenn er merkte dass ihn jemand, abgesehen von Malfoy, aufrichtig mochte.

Morgen jedenfalls würde sie ihm die Strafarbeit geben und das so früh wie nur möglich!


	3. Erinnerungen

Kapitel 3 - Erinnerungen

Hermione saß mit angewinkelten Beinen auf ihrem Bett und blätterte in ihrem Tagebuch. Ihr Zauberstab legte ein sanftes Licht über die Seiten, sodass es niemanden außen herum störte. Sie konnte immer noch nicht richtig schlafen und entschied sich deshalb lieber ein wenig Ablenkung zu suchen.

Es klappte einige Zeit als sie die Eintragungen ihres zweiten Schuljahres durchlas. In dieser Zeit schwärmte sie noch für Gilderoy Lockhardt, der damals kurzzeitig als Lehrer in Hogwarts tätig war. Unglaublich wie naiv sie damals war, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er all seine Geschichten nur geklaut hatte.

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und blätterte weiter.

Victor Krum.

Ein weiteres aufwühlendes Kapitel in ihrem Leben. War er nicht ihre erste richtige Beziehung gewesen? Auch wenn sie nach einer Weile feststellen musste, dass sie beide überhaupt nicht zusammen passten ließ sie sich auf ihn ein und verbrachte sogar eine Nacht mit ihm. Sie war schmerzvoll gewesen und im nachhinein hätte Hermione sie lieber vermieden.

Ein gequältes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und Hermione wischte sich schnell ein paar Tränen von der Wange.

Vorsichtig tastete sie nach einem Stift, ihren Zauberstab in der anderen Hand, das Tagebuch auf ihren Knien. Als sie endlich etwas Stiftähnliches in der Hand hielt beschwor sie eine kleine Leuchtkugel, die dicht über der leeren Seite ihres Tagebuches schwebte. So hatte sie endlich beide Hände frei zum schreiben.

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_Ich weiß, es mag vielleicht idiotisch klingen, doch ich habe mit Ginny eine Wette abgeschlossen. Eigentlich dachte ich, ich wäre aus diesem Alter raus... Könnte sein, dass ich auch einfach nur neugierig bin. In der Wette geht es darum wer es als erstes schafft in Snape Gefühle zu wecken... Ich handle mir damit bestimmt eine Menge Ärger ein!!! Und das als Vertrauensschülerin....._

_Trotzdem interessiert es mich.... ob es wohl möglich ist. Kann ja sein, dass Snape es erst gar nicht zulässt, dass irgend jemand ihm auf emotionale Ebene näher kommt. Wenn er es doch zulassen würde dann sicher nicht bei einer Schülerin und erstrecht nicht bei einer wie mir. _

_Eine Schönheitskönigin bin ich schließlich nicht, obwohl Snape bei seinem Aussehen wohl nicht sonderlich wählerisch sein kann... _

Hermione unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Nun war es wohl wirklich Zeit das Tagebuch beiseite zu legen und noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Nachdem sie nun ihr Tagebuch sorgsam wieder verstaut und den Stift auf ihren Nachttisch gelegt hatte griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und löschte die Leuchtkugel aus.

Müde kuschelte sie sich in ihre Decke und fiel wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Hermione dröhnte der Kopf...

_Was ist das?_

Langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen und ihr Blick fiel auf den alten Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch. Auch wenn sie in Hogwarts sicher viel bequemer geweckt werden konnte, war es für Hermione unmöglich sich von ihrem Wecker zu trennen. Widerwillig kroch sie aus ihrem Bett, nachdem sie dem nervtötenden klingeln Einhalt geboten hatte. Schnell zog sie ihre Schuluniform an und trottete in Richtung Gemeinschaftsbad. Es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen so lange aufzubleiben.

_Blöde Träume die mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten haben und dumme Wette, die....._

Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Wette! Na klar, heute sollte ja die Wette beginnen!!

"Hey!", tönte es ihr freudig entgegen. "Guten morgen Hermione.... meine Güte wie siehst du denn aus?", Ginny musterte sie von oben bis unten mit einem prüfenden Blick.

"Morgen...", kam es von Hermione zurück, die zu müde war um Ginnys Enthusiasmus zu teilen. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen... dauernd ist mir die Sache mit der Wette im Kopf rumgespukt..."

"Ohh...", kam es aufrichtig mitleidsvoll von Ginny. "Ähm ja, wegen der Wette...", Ginny begann rumzudrucksen, " tut mir Leid Hermione aber ich glaube du hast recht. Es ist schier unmöglich die zu Gewinnen. Außerdem ist Snape nicht gerade mein Typ.... wenn der überhaupt der Typ von irgendwem ist." Lachend winkte Ginny ab und ging an Hermione vorbei.

"Es gibt sicher welche die ihn attraktiv finden!", entgegnete Hermione energisch.

Ginny drehte sich um und starrte Hermione mit offenem Mund an. "Hermione..... du..wirst...mir...unheimlich!!"

"Kennst du die neue Slytherin Schülerin? Die scheint ein Auge auf ihn geworfen zu haben so wie sie vor ihm stand und ihn angegafft hat!!!", instinktiv ballten sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten während Hermione sprach. Die Bilder vom Klassenraum kamen in ihr hoch, wie Snape Raven angesehen hatte und kaum den Blick von ihr lassen konnte. Hermione wurde schlecht.

" Eine neue Schülerin?", Ginny schaute verwundert zu Hermione, "Nein hab ich noch nicht gesehen." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Ginnys Gesicht, "Aber ich würde sie zu gerne einmal sehen.... ein Mädchen, dass so dermaßen an Geschmacksverirrung leidet...!!"

Ein lautes Lachen war noch von Ginny zu hören, doch Hermione ignorierte es und ging ins Bad. Sie war viel zu wütend als das sie sich jetzt auf eine Diskussion mit ihrer Freundin einlassen wollte.

_Was ist nur los mit mir verdammt!!_

Nachdem sich Hermione fertig gemacht hatte ging sie zusammen mit Ginny in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Auf dem Weg dorthin sprachen beide kein Wort miteinander. Ginny schien die Situation sehr beklemmend zu finden, denn sobald sie endlich in der Großen Halle waren stürmte sie los in Richtung Harry und Ron.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte sie die beiden gut gelaunt.

"Morgen Ginny", kam es fröhlich zurück.

Hermione kam dazu und setzte sich neben Harry. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schnappte sie sich ein paar Brötchen die sie, ohne etwas darauf zu tun, sofort as.

Verwundert schauten Harry und Ron zu Hermione. "Was ist denn mit ihr los?", fragte Ron seine Schwester.

"Keine Ahnung", Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, "Seit heute morgen benimmt sie sich komisch."

"Ich höre ganz genau, dass ihr über mich redet!", kam es gespielt unbeteiligt von Hermione, die nach ihrem zweiten Brötchen griff.

"Was ist den los?", Harry schaute besorgt zu Hermione, die abwesend an ihrem Brötchen zu knabbern begann.

"Nichts...", sie drehte sich zu Harry hin und versuchte leicht zu lächeln. "Mir geht`s nur nicht sonderlich gut heute morgen... das ist alles."

Erleichtert, dass Hermione nicht sauer auf ihn zu sein schien, lächelte Harry. "Das wird schon... und falls du lieber ins Bett möchtest und dich ausruhen kann ich dich in den heutigen Stunden entschuldigen."

"Danke Harry", entgegnete Hermione und stand auf, "aber das wird nicht nötig sein."

Ihr Blick streifte den Lehrertisch, an dem auch Snape saß. Wie immer hatte er einen prüfenden Gesichtsausdruck wenn er die Reihen der Schüler beobachtete.

So erhöht an dem übergroßen Tisch sah er schon fast gebieterisch aus.

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich wieder in Hermione breit, dass sie nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

Schnell, so als hoffte sie dem Gefühl entkommen zu können, lief Hermione mit großen Schritten aus der Großen Halle.


	4. Erkenntnis

Kapitel 4 - Erkenntnis

Die ersten beiden Stunden hatte Hermione zusammen mit Harry und Ron Verwandlung. Noch nie war sie so unkonzentriert gewesen während des Unterrichts, was nicht nur ihren beiden Freunden auffiel.

"Hermione, was ist den heute nur mit dir los? Geht ´s dir wieder nicht gut?". Harry schaute besorgt zu Hermione , die nach einem verpatzen Verwandlungszauber ihren Rock glatt strich.

"Es ist alles okay Harry", Hermione versuchte zu lächeln, doch dieses Mal ließ sich Harry nicht so leicht abschütteln.

"Es ist was mit dir, Hermione, du brauchst dich nicht so zu verstellen! Ich merke es doch...".

Enttäuschung spiegelte sich leicht in Harrys Gesicht. Die beiden waren schließlich beste Freunde und hatten sonst keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Dieses Mal jedoch war es etwas anderes, dass Hermione unmöglich jemandem anvertrauen konnte. Schließlich war sie sich selbst nicht sicher was es denn jetzt war.

Letztendlich entschloss sich Hermione jedoch dazu Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn auch nur einen Teil davon.

" Ich weiß auch nicht.... ich denke in letzter Zeit viel über die vergangenen Dinge nach.... hab anscheinend immer noch nicht alles verarbeitet.". Harry nickte Hermione verständnisvoll zu. "Ich kann dich verstehen. Falls du jemand zum reden brauchst... ich bin für dich da."

Hermione war gerührt von Harry´s ehrlicher Besorgnis, auch wenn sie unbegründet war, da Hermione etwas ganz anderes beschäftigte. Für´s erste jedoch war Harry mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und würde keine weiteren Fragen mehr stellen.

Ron, der während des Gespräches von Professor McGonagall noch einmal aufs ausführlichste über seine Fehler aufgeklärt wurde, bekam von alle dem nichts mit.

Nach Verwandlung war Ron´s Laune im Keller, die sich jedoch besserte als er hörte, dass auch Hermione den Zauber nicht hinbekommen hatte.

"Hätte ich nicht gedacht", meinte er zu Hermione gewand, während sie in Richtung der Kerker liefen, "...dachte von dir immer, dass du so eine Art Übermensch bist, der alles kann.....". "Ron, es gibt keine Übermenschen.... um gut zu sein muss man lediglich ein bisschen lernen.", entgegnete Hermione.

"Ein bisschen? Das gilt für so Leute wie dich Hermione aber sicher nicht für mich...", Ron hob abwehrend seine Hände in die Luft.

"Das wenige was du lernst kann man auch auf einer halben Seite Pergament zusammenfassen".

Ron schaute Hermione beleidigt an... "Du weißt doch gar nicht wie viel ich lerne!"

Als sich Harry dann noch mit "Ich muss Hermione schon recht geben Ron.", einschaltete waren die drei schon in den Kerkern angekommen und betraten den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Völlig vertieft in das Gespräch mit Harry und Ron hatte Hermione ganz vergessen, dass sie jetzt ja Zaubertrankunterricht hatte.... bei Snape! Hermione fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte. Da waren sie wieder, die Gedanken, die ihr schon während Verwandlungen durch den Kopf gingen und einfach nicht mehr verschwinden wollten.

Seit dem Tag an dem sie dieser neuen Slytherin Schülerin über den Weg gelaufen war und sie zusammen mit Snape gesehen hatte grübelte sie über das seltsame Gefühl, dass sich langsam auszubreiten schien. Die Tür ging auf und das vertraute Geräusch von Schritten und einem flatternden Umhang war zu hören.

Hermione schloss die Augen, als Snape an ihr vorüber Schritt und zum ersten Mal in ihren sieben Schuljahren nahm sie seinen Geruch wahr, wenn auch nur kurz. Er roch erstaunlich gut und auch beruhigend. Es war ein leichter Geruch von Kräutern und ein Hauch Minze.

_Warum ist mir der Geruch nur nie aufgefallen?_

Snape hatte den Klassenraum durchquert und stand nun ganz vorne. Sein Blick schweifte durch die Klasse und zeigte jedem, dass man ihn lieber in Ruhe lassen sollte.

"Heute'", begann er mit kühler Stimme, "werden wir einen extrem schwierigen Trank brauen. Einen Emotionstrank.".

Leise Seufzer waren aus einigen Ecken des Klassenraumes zu hören. Auch Harry, der neben Hermione saß, stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus. Ron hatte wohl schon bei den Worten "extrem schwierig" resigniert und rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

"Kann mir jemand die Eigenschaften dieses Trankes nennen?"

Normalerweise wäre Hermiones Hand sofort in die Luft geschnellt und sie hätte schon geantwortet ohne überhaupt vorher aufgerufen worden zu sein. Dieses Mal jedoch blieb sie regungslos.

"Niemand?", Snape blickte durch die Klasse und stellte mit erstaunen fest, dass sogar die nervige kleine Besserwisserin Hermione Granger nichts darüber wusste.

"Bei dieser Klasse ist es wohl auch kein Wunder, dass niemand etwas weiß. Viele hier schaffen gerade so ein Troll....".

Snapes Augen wanderten zu Harry und ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Tatsächlich war Harry dieses Jahr abgerutscht in Zaubertränke, was ihn noch mehr darin bestätigte Snape zu hassen. Harry hielt Snapes Blick stand und funkelte zornig zurück.

"Nun", wandte sich Snape wieder der Klasse zu, "der Emotionstrank verstärkt die Emotionen dessen der diesen Trank zu sich nimmt. Die betreffende Person spürt aufkommende Emotionen viel stärker als sonst, was bei aggressiven Menschen wohl zu Probleme führen könnte." Erneut umspielten ein leichtes Grinsen seine Lippen, während er mit dem Zauberstab auf den Vorratsschrank zeigte, aus dem schon die Zutaten auf die einzelnen Tische flogen.

Kessel setzten sich auf die Feuerbrenner und Zutaten tänzelten über den Tischen um sich dann sachte in einer Reihe anzuordnen und hinzustellen. Alle begannen eiligst damit den Trank zu mischen, genau nach der Vorgabe im Buch.

In Zaubertränke war Hermione noch unkonzentrierter als in Verwandlungen, doch dieses Mal bekam sie nur mitleidsvolle Blicke von Harry zugeworfen. Völlig in Gedanken versunken zerschnitt Hermione die Zutaten für den Trank den ihnen Snape aufgegeben hatte.

Langsam begann sie sich vorzustellen wie Snape sich zu ihr stellte und sein Geruch sie einhüllte, wie er ihre schlampige Arbeit bemängelte und ihr dann zeigte wie man es richtig machte, indem er ihre Hand mit seiner umschloss und die richtige Schneidbewegung ausführte. Ihre Körper die sich leicht berührten und seine Wärme die Hermione auch durch die vielen Schichten schwarzen Stoffes spüren konnte.

Bei dem Gedanken schlich ein warmer Schauer über ihren Rücken.

"Miss Granger", tönte eine kühle Stimme neben ihr, "Sie sind wohl heute nicht...."

Hermione fuhr herum und spürte im gleichen Moment einen stechenden Schmerz. Völlig verwirrt starrte sie auf ihre Hand über die nun eine Spur warmen Blutes floss.

Sie hörte Harry noch etwas rufen und lautes Stimmengewirr, bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Hermione war leicht übel, als sie im Krankenflügel aufwachte. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und in ihrer Hand pochte noch immer die Wunde die sie sich beim schneiden zugezogen hatte.

Sie blickte sich um und könnte schwören Snapes Geruch wahrgenommen zu haben.

Madame Pomfrey bemerkte, dass Hermione wieder wach war und kam zu ihr herüber. "Was machen sie nur für Sachen?", meinte sie besorgt und zog Hermione die Decke wieder über die Schultern.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermione erschrocken als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel befand.

"Sie haben sich im Zaubertrankunterricht geschnitten und etwas von der giftigen Wurzel die sie für den Trank gebraucht haben in die Wunde bekommen. Professor Snape hat sie hierher getragen und mir ein Gegenmittel gegeben was ich ihnen dann sofort verabreicht habe."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. Dann war es also keine Einbildung gewesen, was sie geträumt hatte während sie bewusstlos war. Sie hatte Snape tatsächlich gespürt, seine Arme, sein Oberkörper und seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag.

Hermione wurde heiß. War es denn möglich?

Unbemerkt von Madame Pomfrey schnupperte Hermione an ihren Kleidern an denen immer noch Snapes Geruch haftete.

"Professor Snape meinte....", Hermione spitze ihre Ohren , "...dass sie wohl etwas ungeschickt sind beim schneiden."

"Das hat er gesagt?", Hermione war enttäuscht, doch was sollte sie auch von Snape erwarten? Das letzte was er tun würde, wäre wohl Hermione Sympathie entgegen zu bringen. Dafür gab es zwei driftige Gründe.

1. Hermione war in Gryffindor und somit in dem Haus, dass Snape wohl am meisten verabscheute und

2. Sie war mit Harry befreundet, den Snape genauso wenig mochte wie Gryffindor.

"Nunja..", Madame Pomfrey drehte sich langsam um und tat schon den ersten Schritt weg von Hermiones Bett, "der exakte wortlaut war wohl etwas anders.".

Ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren ließ sie Hermione wieder alleine zurück mit der Aufforderung sich noch ein wenig auszuruhen.

Die Gedanken in Hermiones Kopf schlugen Purzelbäume, als sie versuchte Antworten für ihre Fragen zu finden.

_Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es Snape ist, über den ich mir solche Gedanken mache könnte man glatt meinen ich sei verliebt.... _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Hermione wieder heiß im Gesicht und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

_Nein.... _dachte sie verzweifelt ... _das kann nicht sein! _

_Ich habe mich in Professor Snape..... _verliebt! , flüsterte Hermione und starrte, wie gelähmt von dieser neuen Erkenntnis, an die Decke des Krankenflügels.


End file.
